


midnight hour

by plumorchard



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, and kis... little kis, they holdnnghh they hold ! hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumorchard/pseuds/plumorchard
Summary: mika stays a little too late to finish up some work, and ends up hurting himself. luckily, a friend’s there to help him out.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Shino Hajime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	midnight hour

**Author's Note:**

> no this isnt beta’d. yes i’m losing my mind. please help.

Mika shouldn’t be working this much. 11:00 p.m. at school was late, even for him. But this trim wasn’t going to sew itself, and Oshi-san needed the outfits done by tomorrow, so there wasn’t much else he could do. ‘ _Oshi-san’s probably running around at the venue finishing preparations_ ’ Mika thinks with a laugh, and a sense of pity for whoever’s there “helping” with it.

Yumenosaki was definitely at its creepiest when it was near the midnight hour, that was for certain. It was enough to hear the scary ghost stories passed around by students of phantom pianists and the like, but actually being in the building was a whole different matter. The windows made an eerie whistling noise, and every so often he’d faintly hear the sounds of desks moving above him. 

In reality, the likelihood of anyone else being here was slim to none, right? Like, maybe Akiomi-sensei was finishing grading, or the student council members were finishing setup for the next school lives, or Sakuma-senpai was doing... well, _whatever_ people like him do. Which, upon second thought, makes it all the more likely that there are other people here. ‘ _Way to go, train of thought.’_

He continues to hand-stitch the lace trim to the hem, a task that his caused him to prick his finger on the needle way too many times. He couldn’t be bothered to go grab the bandaids, though. ‘ _Just five inches of the trim left to go, you’ve got this, Kagehira!’_

A sudden door slamming jars him, making him lose his focus, the needle pricking his finger once more. ‘ _Ouch_.’ He doesn’t have much time to focus on the pain, as only seconds later he hears footsteps. They’re at a distance, sure, but they’re getting closer. And closer. And— ‘ _Oh, no. This isn’t good._ ’

He scrambles to get up from his seat, nearly knocking over the lamp on the desk. ‘ _Okay. Either Sakuma-senpai is doing some weird ritual, or Akiomi-sensei is on his way to kill me._ ’ He crawls underneath the desk, keeping an eye on the door as the footsteps approach. They come to a stop outside the doorway, and he hears the click of the knob as someone opens it.

“H-Hello?” A meek voice calls out, their head poking into the room. “Any... Anyone in here?” They’re much too short to be Akiomi-sensei, sky-blue hair falling gently around their face.

‘ _Hajime-kun!_ ’ Mika thinks, breathing a sigh of relief as he starts to crawl out from under the desk. He doesn’t consider how creepy that must look until Hajime shrieks at the sight, high-pitched and terror-filled. Mika jolts at the noise, banging his head off the desk. “ _Ow_!”

“Ah! K—Kagehira-senpai!” Hajime laughs, stepping into the room. He peers under the desk, offering a hand to Mika. Mika takes it with a grateful look, fully getting out from under the desk and standing up. He gives Hajime a sheepish smile, rubbing the sore spot on his head with his free hand.

“Sorry, Hajime-kun, did I scare ya?”

“Um, yes, actually... what were you doing under the desk?” Hajime inquires.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Thought ya were Akiomi-sensei comin’ ta kill me.”

“What?”

Mika blinks. “Huh. Now that I’m sayin’ it out loud, it’s pretty stupid, ain’t it?” He shakes his head, wincing slightly. ‘ _That smarts_.’

“Are you alright?” Hajime reaches to touch the back of Mika’s head, running his fingers over the spot where Mika hit it. “You bumped it pretty hard, huh... I’m sorry, Kagehira-senpai.”

Mika flushes red, ducking away from Hajime’s touch. “I’m fine! Seriously. Just hurts a bit, but I’ve gotta get this work done.”

Hajime doesn’t let go of Mika’s hand, examining the spots of blood on his index finger. “N—No, we should go the infirmary, really... you need to take better care of yourself as an idol, you know.”

Mika tries to wriggle out of Hajime’s grip, but Hajime looks at him like a kicked puppy, and he relents. “Alright, alright. I’ll go to the infirmary in a sec. Just lemme finish the stitching on this, okay?” He asks, giving Hajime a pleading look. Hajime nods, letting go of his hand. Mika takes a seat, finding where he’d left off on the stitch.

Hajime looks at the garment with wonder. “What are you working on?” He asks, running his hands over the fabric with the curiosity of a child. “It looks very pretty.”

“Thanks! It’s th’ costumes for our live tomorrow. Oshi-san trusted me to finish ‘em, so I’ve gotta get ‘em done!” Mika says proudly, meticulously re-threading the needle as he works on the home stretch of the trim.

“Ah, I see. So that’s why you’re here so late...”

“Speakin’ of bein’ here late,” Mika starts, looking up from the stitch. “What’re ya doin here, Hajime-kun? Shouldn’t ya be at home?”

Hajime shrugs, a faint blush visible on his cheeks in the dim light. “I was trying to get better at one of our dance routines. I still haven’t perfected it yet, and I didn’t wanna drag the others down, so...”

Mika hums, focusing back on his task. “We’re both workaholics, ain’t we?”

Hajime giggles at that. “I suppose so, Kagehira-senpai.”

‘ _Aaand... done!_ ’ Mika grins up at Hajime. “There we go, all finished. We can go to th’ infirmary now if you wanna.”

“Okay!” Hajime grabs Mika’s hand, and leads them out the door. “Stick with me, please. It’s scary here at night.”

“You’re tellin’ me.” Mika snorts, following after him. “Thanks for lookin’ after me, by th’ way.”

“Ah! It’s no problem,” Hajime says, pulling him along. “I like taking care of you— _people_! I like taking care of people. Um. Like you.”

Mika gives him a questioning look, but shrugs it off. “Are we almost there?”

“Mhm! Here we are! ...I think...” Hajime trails off, trying the handle. It opens with a creak, and they both back up a step.

“You first, Hajime-kun,” Mika jokes, stepping forward and flicking the light on. “There! Not so scary now, huh?” He takes a seat on one of the beds, crossing his legs. Hajime starts looking through the first aid kit, pulling out an ice pack and a bandaid. 

“Ehehe, last time it was you and Itsuki-senpai giving me a bandaid, wasn’t it?” Hajime reminisces, taking the paper off of it. “I’m glad to be repaying you.” He gently wraps it around Mika’s index finger. He raises the finger to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. Mika tenses, glancing towards Hajime, who’s cheeks are reddening rapidly. 

“I—I’m sorry! I wasn’t, thinking, I...” 

He’s cut off by a light laugh from Mika. “Don’t worry,” He says, beaming. “It was real cute, Hajime-kun.”

“Eh? Really?” Hajime mumbles, shaking the ice pack to activate it. “I’m glad it wasn’t weird, then. Now, this will be a little cold...” He places the ice pack on the bump on Mika’s head, Mika recoiling slightly. “Sorry!”

“Nah, it’s ‘kay. Ya warned me. ‘m just being a wuss.” Mika says, looking up to meet Hajime’s eyes. ‘ _Here goes nothin’_.’ “You wanna go out somewhere?”

There’s a pause for a moment before Hajime speaks.

“Um, Kagehira-senpai, it’s almost midnight?” Hajime frowns slightly. “How hard did you hit your head? Maybe not the ideal time for a date?” His face turns vibrantly red. “N—Not that this is a date! Um, is it?”

“Er, right, yeah! I mean... I’d like if it was a date?” Mika scratches the back of his neck, giving him a hopeful look. “Is that okay?”

Hajime nods, smiling. “I’d like that. Um, text me after you’re done your live tomorrow? We can work out details then.”

“Sounds good, Hajime-kun!” Mika smiles, getting up with a new vigour. “Now, let’s go home! D’ya want me to walk ya?”

“I’d like that, Kagehira-senpai.” Hajime murmurs, grabbing Mika’s hand.

“Alright!”

**Author's Note:**

> i litchrally dint know hos 2 finish this please help me anyways they go to a cafe and drink tea and eat pasties gdnight


End file.
